ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Corruption (John Smith 10)
Story Sakura and Omni are in Tsunade’s office, giving their reports about the Akatsuki member. Tsunade: So he wields time. That’s sounds impossible. Sakura: Maybe, but his powers have the ability to turn those hit to dust. He is dangerous. Omni: What’s more, he can teleport to wherever he pleases. He’s already snuck into your village. Tsunade: If he’s not working with the Akatsuki anymore, then he is a threat. I’m going to mobilize response teams to track and eliminate him. Omni: We would like to assist. Tsunade: I’m sorry? Omni: This Akatsuki seems interested in us, and might come out to fight us. Sakura: No! I disagree, Lady Tsunade. I’ve learned that his mind is being overwhelmed by monsters, and with proper treatment, we can heal him. Tsunade: We may also lose a valuable asset in taking this guy down. Sorry, Sakura, but he’ll have to wait for treatment. (Omni nods his head, and leaves the room. Sakura begins to follow.) Sakura! (She turns back to Tsunade.) Keep an eye on him. Sakura: Yes ma’am! (She runs to catch up.) Several ninja are gathered outside the main gate, forming into 4 groups. The first team is made up of Yamato, Naruto, Sakura and Sai. The second team is Neji, Lee, Tenten, and their sensei, an older guy who looks almost exactly like Lee. He has the same jacket, green one piece, haircut and eyebrows. Guy: Alright! Let’s go! The power of youth will triumph over all! Lee: Yes, Guy-Sensei! Voice: Oh, give it a rest, Guy. This is an Akatsuki member. We can’t underestimate him. (Guy turns, seeing a ninja his age. He has white spiky hair, with his headband over his left eye. He’s wearing the flack jacket like Yamato and Guy, with dark blue shirt and pants under it. His suit extends up his neck, covering his mouth and nose, as well as the bottom half of his face.) Guy: Kakashi! I expect nothing less than my eternal rival. (Points at him.) But just know that the Green Beast will be the one who is victorious! Kakashi: (Sighs) Fine. Go ahead. (Behind Kakashi is Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru.) Omni: Can we do this already? (They all turn, seeing Omni, Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji joining the group.) We actually don’t have time to waste. Kiba: Why? You have big plans tonight? Omni: Actually, yes. Kakashi: If you are done arguing, we’ll leave. Kiba, you have the scent? Kiba: Yeah, no problem. Let’s go. (Omni grows an extra set of arms and a tail.) Omni: Spidermonkey! (The group then jumps into the trees, and are off.) End Scene The four teams have surrounded a big barn like structure. Everyone has ear pieces to communicate with the others. Shikamaru: Neji? Hinata? What do you see? Neji: There is some weird chakra in there, more of a purplish color. Sakura: His time attacks were a purple color. Maybe it’s him. Kakashi: Either way, we need to be careful. There’s no telling what will (Then, the signal is lost, and all is silent.) Shikamaru: Kakashi! Come in! Ino: Did he interfere with the signal? Omni: No. We're not sure that’s what happened. Chōji: Then what did? Omni: We can’t hear the other teams. If the same thing happened to the other teams, they would be deliberating like we are. The spots they were at are completely silent, not even breathing. Shikamaru: What does that mean? Omni: Either they are frozen in time, or we were frozen, and they all moved inside the barn. Shikamaru: I don’t like this. This is a trap if I’ve ever seen one. Ino: We have no way to know who is or isn’t in there, so we have no choice. Omni: The window up on what would be a second floor are open. Shikamaru: Let’s go. (The group jumps and goes through the window, going down the rafters and down to the ground level. There, all the others were standing, frozen in time. Then, they are all freed at once.) Tenten: Ugh. What happened? Then, a bright purple flash occurs. Omni’s extra arms and tail disappear, and his eyes disappear as his head elongates and he grows nostrils on his neck. Omni roars, then makes a confused grunt. He looks at the others, and notices that the color of their body temperatures changes to being completely purple. They then all turn to face Omni, ready to fight. Omni roars at them. Lee charges in, jumping and raising his legs, as going to kick Omni.) Lee: Dynamic Entry! (Omni catches the leg in the air, and punches Lee in the chest, throwing him into a wall. From behind, Omni senses another attack, similar to Lee’s surprise attack from their first encounter.) Guy: Severe Leaf Hurricane! (Guy swings his leg at a blinding speed, with Omni dodging just in time, landing on his hands. He kicks Guy in the head, then uses his other foot to throw Guy at Lee, hitting him. Omni then stands up, and his head reverts, his arms becoming bulky copper.) Omni: Clockwork! (Omni then sees that Lee, Guy and the others were all covered in a purple membrane. Omni then fires green time rays at Lee and Guy, who were starting to stand. Their membrane’s disappear, as the two fall unconscious.) So, time can fix them. (He’s then hit by a vacuum shockwave, knocking him forward. Omni turns, seeing it was Neji.) We’ll take you out one at a time. Neji charges forward, as Omni fires a time ray. Neji spins, releasing a large sphere of chakra which surrounds him. Neji: Rotation! (Omni then places his hand on the ground, and a green shadow extends across the ground, catching Neji’s feet. He then slows down, almost completely frozen. Omni fires another time ray, hitting Neji, destroying his membrane. He then falls to the ground.) Then, big ink snakes break out of the ground, biting Omni in the arms. Kiba and Akamaru come charging in, Kiba running on all fours. Omni tries to break free from the snakes, but can’t aim the time rays at them. Omni’s arms revert, and his head turns cylindrical. Omni: Buzzshock! Hahahahahahaha! Omni’s arms turn into electricity, zapping the ink snakes and destroying them. Kiba and Akamaru strike Omni, him turning his body into electricity, letting them go through them. The two are shocked, and paralyzed. Omni then turns into electricity, and flies off. Then, wood pillars grow out of the ground, forming a wood dome around him and entrapping him. Yamato: Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu! (Then, Omni phases through wood, with five root legs.) Omni: Wildvine! (Yamato’s arm turns into wood, as he extends a sharpened plank at Omni. Omni dodges and spins, releasing seed bombs from his back, which explode when they hit the ground. Yamato jumps back, but is caught in the gas released, and in a matter of moments, passes out, fast asleep.) Who’s next? Then, several giant shuriken fly at Omni, slicing his arms and a couple legs off. Omni regenerates his body, as he turns to see Tenten with her big scroll out. She jumps into the air, and unrolls it, launching several weapons at Omni. He’s hit by several of them before he jumps out of the way, his legs reverting and a shell growing on his back. Omni: Terraspin! Tenten launches more weapons at him, and six ports open on Omni’s chest, releasing a gust of wind to blow all the weapons at Tenten. Tenten dodges, as Kakashi unleashes several hand signs in the blink of an eye. Kakashi: Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu! (Kakashi raises his hand by where his mouth would be, and breathes fire, creating a giant fireball that hits Omni head on, powered up by Omni's wind attack. Kakashi makes a smirk, before the fire is absorbed into Omni, as his body is made of molten rock and his head is on fire.) Omni: Heatblast! Omni throws two fireballs at Kakashi, and Hinata moves forward, the Byakugan active. Hinata: Gentle Fist: Vacuum Palm! (Hinata thrusts her palm forward, firing a vacuum shockwave. She then thrusts her other palm forward, creating a second one. The attacks collide with the fireballs, canceling them out. Kakashi prepares more hand signs.) Kakashi: Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu! From Kakashi’s body, a large dragon made completely of water emerges and charges at Omni. Omni shoots fire at it in an attempt to slow it down, but it has no effect. Omni then propels himself into the air to the side to dodge, but the dragon follows him, enveloping him and slamming him into the wall on the opposite side of the barn as Lee and Guy. His skin reverts, as he grows. Omni: Oh, man. Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Tsunade Possessed Characters *Naruto *Sakura *Sai *Shikamaru *Ino *Chōji *Kiba *Akamaru *Hinata *Shino *Rock Lee *Tenten *Neji *Guy *Kakashi Aliens By Ultimate John *Spidermonkey *Wildmutt *Clockwork (first re-appearance) *Buzzshock (first re-appearance) *Wildvine (first re-appearance) *Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Heatblast (first re-appearance) Trivia *Omni decides to assist the Leaf Ninja, showing that he's at regained his sense of rightousness. *The ninja are being controlled to fight Omni. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Naruto Arc